User blog:Xaypay/WFCE
Do Not Copy These are plans I have for the upcoming promotion i'm making. Do NOT COPY! About WFCE is an idea created in 2013 but will debut in September of this year 2014. And will have CAWS and original superstars from WWE. WFCE will start on WWE 13 and will drop down to being on WWE 12 once roster is down and up again to WWE 14. Series This is the future and planned roster for WFCE Monday Nitro WFCE Impact. (Wendsday Night) Roster of WWE '12 TBA Roster of WWE '13 TBA Roster of WWE2K14 TBA Match Types Last Stone Cold Standing An Extreme Rules Last Man Standing and Falls Count Anywhere match that was created by Stone Cold Steve Austin and is a honarable match to compete in against Stone Cold in every CPV that are included: Last Human Left, WrestleMania, and Spring Break. CPV's This will be the excepted CPV's for the season's! :D Season One *September - Best In The World *October - Roots To Death *November - In Your House: Fall Brawl *December - Faces Of A New Age Outlaw *Janurary - Last Human Left (Annual Event) *Feburary - Terminator *March - WrestleMania (Annual/Biggest Event) *April - Spring Break (Annual Event) *May/June - Extreme Rules *June/May - Over The Limit *July - Money In The Bank (Annual Event) *August - SummerSlam (Annual/Second Biggest Event) Season Two *September - Best In The World *October - Roots To Death *November - Survivor Series (Annual Event) *December - Tribute To The Troops *December - Triple Threat *Janurary - Last Human Left (Annual Event) *Feburary - No Way Out *March - WrestleMania ll (Annual Event) *April - Spring Break (Annual Event) *May/June - Over The Limit *June/May - Fatal 4-Way *July - Money In The Bank (Annual Event) *August - SummerSlam (Annual Event) 'Season Three *October - Roots To Death: The Last Resort *November - Survivor Series (Annual Event) *December - Tribute To The Troops *Janurary - Last Human Left (Annual Event) *March - WrestleMania lll (Annual Event) *April - Spring Break (Annual Event) *May - In Your House: Bad News In Las Vegas *June - Money In The Bank (Annual Event) *August - SummerSlam (Annual Event) Season Four *November - Suvivor Series (Annual Event) *December - Tribute To The Troops *Janurary - Last Human Left (Annual Event) *March - WrestleMania lV (Annual Event) *April - Spring Break: Over The Limit *June - Money In The Bank (Annual Event) *August - SummerSlam (Annual Event) Season Five: Dawn of The New Attitude Era *November - Suvivor Series (Annual Event) *Janurary - Last Human Left (Annual Event) *March - WrestleMania V (Annual Event) *June - Money In The Bank (Annual Event) *August - SummerSlam (Annual Event) 'Season Six *August - The Big Main Event *November - Roots To Death: Rise of The Dead *December - Suvivor Series (Annual Event) *Janurary - Last Human Event (Annual Event) *Feburary - Enemies With Attitude *March - WrestleMania 6 (Annual Event) *April - Money In The Bank (Annual Event) *May - SummerSlam (Annual Event) ''''''CPV's Information Best In The World (2014) Best In The World will kick things off for WFCE's first season and first broadcast from WFCE created by Ryan Lewis. The following matches are planned for the CPV. The Pay-Per-View is named by CM Punk's catchphrase "Best In The World" and he is the Main Eventer and first to enter in the Royal Rumble match. Best In The World is also a CPV that is presented around the world this year it's in this year, United States. Matches of Best In The World (2014) *Fatal 4-Way Battle Royal - Brock Lesnar vs. Cactus Jack vs. Horn Dragon vs. Randy Orton - #1 Contenders Match for WWE Championship *Two on Two Tag Team - Rey Mysterio & Eddie Guerrero vs. Team H*ll No! - #1 Contenders Match *Triple Threat Extreme Rules - Patrick Le'Trick vs. Rickie Malaso vs. John Cena *Two on Two Tag Team - DGeneration X vs. R.K.O - WWE Tag Team Championship *One on One - Kelly Kelly vs. Kharma - WWE Divas Championship *40-Man Royal Rumble - WWE Championship After-Show Impact. Matches of Best In The World (2014) *One on One Last Stone Cold Standing Extreme Rules Match - Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Ronin Thomas Royal Rumble Results Roots To Death (2014) As WFCE's start happens in less then a month Streaker and brother but rival and deadman like him Skullmaster becomes a rising start fast and Streaker is under the spotlight as soon as Skullmaster becomes a superstar Streaker challenges his older brother Skullmaster at a match at Fall Brawl. "You want me, your jealous of me, you want to challenge me! Well, I ACCEPT!" said Skullmaster. The brothers turned against each other in a month on appart of R.K.O the other a shadow that hasn't been seen. As these two get ready to preform in front of a millions of fans these two will have to face each other together tag team facing the tag team champions in a non-title match at Roots To Death! Matches of Roots To Death (2014) All matches are planned and are inferno, steel cage, and a special tag team match with Skullmaster and Streaker working together! *6-Man Battle Royal - *Fatal 4-Way Ladder - *One on One Steel Cage - TBA - #1 Contenders WWE Divas Championship *One on One Inferno - TBA *One on One Steel Cage - TBA *Two on Two Tornado Tag Team - TBA *One on One Inferno - TBA - World Heavywieght Championship *One on One Steel Cage - TBA - WWE Championship In Your House: Fall Brawl (2014) After 2 months of brother rivalry Skullmaster and Streaker finally go one on one but for a huge cost and title?! Meanwhile, Skullmaster's popular tag team R.K.O continue their rampage against the other stables for a chance at the WFCE Tag Team Championships and as Fall Brawl is live in Canada. Stone Cold is living to beat Mr. McMahon's butt with the help of CM Punk. John Cena's pursuits in winning the WFCE Championships fail but is helped with the help of The Corporation? Matches of In Your House: Fall Brawl (2014) These are planned matches! *One on One Steel Cage - TBA *Two on Two Tag Team - TBA *One on One No Holds Barred - Stone Cold Steve Austin w/ CM Punk vs. Mr. McMahon *Three on Three Tornado Tag Team - TBA *One on Three Handicap - John Cena vs. The Corporation | Stone Cold Interferres *One on One - TBA *One on One H*ll In The Cell - TBA *One on One Extreme Rules - Skullmaster vs. Streaker - ??? (Championship Unknown) Faces of a New Age Outlaw (2014) Road Dogg and Billy Gunn have partnered with DGeneration X for months leading up to them join DGeneration X and now they have a challenge to beat, The Corporation and they need the help of a little friend.... Johhhhn Ceeena! And they need Stone Cold and CM Punk also but in what cost. Mr. McMahon signs to have a CPV for the New Age Outlaws and DGeneration X but in what cost, Mr. McMahon and his team will be going against every threat in a special event where they are in every event! Matches for Faces of a New Age Outlaw (2014) *One on One Steel Cage - Shawn Michaels vs. Kane *Two on One Tag Team Handicap Match - CM Punk and Xpac vs. Mr. McMahon *One on One Extreme Rules - John Cena vs. Big Boss Man *One on One H*ll in a Cell - Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Mr. McMahon *One on One Extreme Rules - Stephanie McMahon (DGeneration X) vs. Lita *Two on One Handicap Match - New Ages Outlaws vs. Shane McMahon (The Corporation) *6-Man Tornado Tag Extreme Rules - DGeneration X vs. The Corporation Category:Blog posts